Volveremos a estar Unidos
by Blue Bnda
Summary: La cuarta guerra ninja finalmente acabo, la paz reina en konoha y en todo el mundo ninja, pero no todo salio bien porque ellos habian muerto. Sasusaku y Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

** Volveremos a estar Unidos**

Bueno primero planeaba hacer de esta historia un onde-shot, pero como me di cuenta de que seria demasiado larga para un capitulo lo convertí en un fanfic que constara de 3 capítulos :) espero y les guste

Como sabran los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía

** Capitulo 1**

"Han pasado cuatro meses desde que la guerra acabo, en esa guerra hubo de todo, triunfos, tristezas, felicidad, odio, lagrimas y eso sobre todo hubo lagrimas...,Esta guerra fue la mas grande y malvada de todas por suerte la ultima bueno eso es por ahora la paz reina en konoha, Todos nos unimos, todos peleamos juntos por el bien, Pero el quien nos dio las fuerzas y los ánimos a quien todos protegimos en esa guerra y quien termino ganando convirtiéndose en el mas grande Héroe de todos los tiempos fue Naruto Uzumaki, mi mejor amigo, el que siempre estuvo con migo e intento cumplir su promesa ,me siento culpable, todos lo despreciaban al principio por tener al kiubi adentro, Nadie creía en el, Todos creían que era un perdedor y nada mas era un estorbo, incluyéndome...por lo cual me odie tanto, nadie vio lo que el sentía, el estaba solo y a pesar de todo el era alegre se levantaba con cada tropiezo y nunca mostraba sus debilidades, nadie supo ver la gran persona que era, hasta ahora que el fue creciendo, nos salvo innumerables de veces a konoha, todos poco a poco fuimos viendo el gran héroe que era y en esta guerra por lo mal que lo habíamos tratado por protegerlo a el, todos peleamos para protegerlo y luchar por que el mal ya no estuviera algo en lo que creía Naruto y Jiraya, Desde la peles de Pein Naruto fue admirado por todo konoha, pero hubo personas que desde principio estuvieron y creyeron en el ciegamente, Iruka y Hinata...Pero no fue solo el quien destruyo a Tobi, lo ayudo y pelearon como Hermanos y los verdaderos amigos que eran, ese fue Sasuke Uchiha, fue el primer amor de mi vida, de el estuve enamorada desde que era niña, A diferencia de Naruto el era popular, todas lo admirábamos, era el mas galán de la escuela pero no solo eso, sino que era el mas fuerte y el que llevaba las mejores calificaciónes y el que mas destacaba de la clase, el era serio y frio, no convivía con nadie al igual que Naruto, la diferencia era que el prefería estar solo y Naruto en verdad quería tener amigos, los dos eran diferentes pero al mismo tiempo iguales porque los dos compartían y entendian el mismo sentimiento lo que era estar realmente Solo y no tener a Nadie y Nada.

Mi amor por Sasuke al principio era un capricho y yo me creía inteligente, por criticar a Naruto por no tenia padres, Sasuke me dijo que era una molestia, ese día no había entendido porque me lo dijo, pero ahora lo entiendo, Ellos fueron mi equipo, al principio solo me gusto porque Sasuke estaba ahí, pero me di cuenta que todo el equipo era divertido, fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida estas con esos tres Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei, Con el tiempo mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke fueron creciendo hasta que mis sentimientos por el realmente fueron sinceros en verdad lo ame , a Naruto yo siempre lo desprecie, creía que era un idiota, lo critique, pero después me di cuenta que era una gran persona, el mejor pero en verdad mejor amigo que pude haber conseguido, era un tonto pero aun así el es un verdadero amigo, y Kakashi-sensei fue el mejor maestro que pudimos haber tenido nos protegió, y nos enseño demasiadas cosas.

Cuando la guerra estaba a punto de finalizar, Todos sabían que Naruto y Sasuke vencerían a Tobi, no lo dijeron con palabras los pero todos sabían que pasaría al final, que Naruto se convertiría en el próximo hokague despues de esta guerra, de eso no había duda, Y sasuke, a pesar de que lo querían ver muerto por criminal, como vieron que el estaba ayudando a Naruto, se dieron cuenta que el no era tan malo, que toda esa maldad se había ido, gracias a Itachi, el estaba paliando por el bien, pero ellos aceptarían a sasuke de regreso a konoha, aunque realmente no sabíamos que decisión tomaría el acabando la guerra, no estuve muy convencida de que el realmente quisiera regresar ala aldea lo vi en sus ojos...pero ninguna de estas cosas se puedo hacer, no pudimos tener a los mas grandes héroes, y tampoco al mejor hokague porque...ellos murieron protegiendo ala aldea...ellos están muertos... "

Sakura estaba en las Tumbas de Naruto y Sasuke las tumbas estaban juntas y atrás de la tumba de Naruto estaban la de sus padres Minato y Kushina, sus tumbas estaban en el cementerio de los mejores ninjas del mundo, y los que fueron unos héroes, ella había ido a dejarles flores como lo hacia cada mes... veía con una gran tristeza sus tumbas, su mejor amigo, su amor, su equipo, las dos personas mas importantes para ella estaban muertas, Sakura ya no le veía sentido a su vida, nada mas vivía por vivir.

"los días de diversión se acabaron, con ustedes dos si que fueron aventuras ¿verdad?" se dijo a si misma

-Sakura-Chan- decía una voz suave y tímida

La peli rosa volteo, limpiándose las lagrimas

-Hinata-chan eres tu- le sonrió-¿que haces aquí?

-No sabia que estabas aquí- dijo, mientras se puso alado de ella, también viendo las tumbas- vine a ver a Naruto-kun- dijo bajando la mirada, como si el tan solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre, sentía un torbellino en sima

-Ya veo- se quedo pensativa- Sabes algo, me alegro que Naruto se decidiera por ti, ese estúpido, ¿porque no te dijo desde antes que estaba enamorado de ti? justamente lo tubo que decir un día antes de su muerte

-Jeje - decía con una risita tímida- ¿sabes? creí que el ,seguiría enamorado de ti, Cuando le declare mi amor lo hice porque estaba cansada de ser tímida quería soltar todo lo que sentía por el, y no quedarme callada, pero nunca pensé...que el se enamoraría de mi, Yo seria feliz si el era feliz, pero yo estaba decidida a luchar por el y caminar con el- dijo limpiándose algunas lagrimas

-El es muy afortunado de haberte tenido jeje, tu te lo merecías Hinata, tu desde principio sabias que el era una gran persona, lo admirabas, querías ser como el, tu fuiste la única que sabia que el seria grande, tu supiste ver lo que el era realmente, lo que otros no supimos ver- dijo volteándola a ver, y sonriéndole- Sabemos que Naruto es un despistado y un tonto que no se dio cuanta al principio, pero...creo que a el realmente le agradabas desde los examenes chunin y lo que paso con Neji, pero cuando tu te le declaraste, el se dio cuenta de todo lo que te estoy diciendo, el tarado tardo en reaccionar pero me di cuenta que el se estaba enamorando de ti, Tu lo salvaste a el dos veces, la primera fue con Pein, supongo que te preguntaras la segunda, pues lo salvaste porque le diste fuerza, lo salvaste porque el supo que desde principio había alguien creía en el

Hinata vio a Sakura, con lo ojos abiertos por todo lo que dijo, y se puso roja como un jitomate, y empezó a reírse.

-Con que era eso jejej- dejo de reírse pero empezó a sentir un pequeño dolor en la pansa ,hiso en su cara una expresión de dolor

-¿Estas bien Hinata? ¿pasa algo?- dijo sakura viendo que se tocaba la pansa

- Bueno es que...-dijo quedándose callada por unos segundos-Estoy embarazada...

-¿QUE? - la pelirosa grito de la sorpresa- ¿Estas embarazada? ¿pero de quien? No me digas que de kiba...

-No no no...¿como crees Sakura-chan? yo no tengo nada que ver con el- decía Hinata apenada- Estoy embarazada de Naruto-Kun

-¿?-dijo gritando aun mas fuerte, casi se le salían los ojos- ¿pe...pe...pero como? si Naruto esta...

-Bueno...es que te acuerdas cuando Tobi se desapareció un día? y Naruto estaba gravemente herido y quiso hablar con migo

-Si lo recuerdo...

- Ese mismo día que Naruto me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi...no se como sucedió. no pienses mal...- decía poniéndose mas roja

-Ohhh ya veo con que era eso Hinata-chan - dijo haciendo una pequeña risita- conque hicieron cuchi cuchi

-No lo digas de esa forma Sakura-Chan...no...no simplemente...

-No te preocupes Hinata- le puso la mano en el hombro-Es algo normal cuando dos personas se aman tanto, asi Naruto haya sido un pervertido, el lo hiso porque realmente te Amaba

-Jeje, apenas me entere en la mañana, fui al medico porque me sentía mal, y me lo dijeron,me lleve una gran sorpresa, la verdad es que nunca me lo imagnine

Sakura le agarro su panza con una mano, y a pesar de los pocos meses que llevaba de embarazada, se sentía los golpecitos del pequeño

-Vendrá al mundo un nuevo Héroe, un pequeño travieso Naruto

-La verdad es que creo que será niña- decía apenada

-¿Que? ¿enserio?...bueno si tu lo dices, entonces será una pequeña Heroína y Traviesa o tímida como tu, hija de unos grandes padres jeje- de repente sakura bajo la mirada, en ese momento se pregunto ¿que se sentiría estar embarazada del hombre a quien mas quieres? , extrañaba demasiado a sus amigos

-Gracias Sakura-Chan- se dio cuanta de la repentina reacción de la pelirosa- Sabes...-vio al cielo- yo creo que Sasuke-kun realmente te amaba

Sakura levanto la mirada

-Se que no has dicho nada, de lo que hablaron tu y Sasuke en la guerra, pero Naruto-kun me lo comento, me dijo que Sasuke estaba enamorado de ti, que lo pudo ver en sus ojos, pero Sasuke por alguna razón te lo estaba ocultando ¿Qué paso ese día Sakura? ¿ De que hablaron? Tu influiste también en la decisión de Sasuke…


	2. Chapter 2 Primera Parte

Gracias por sus comentarios. :D

Bueno yo se que dije que solo serian 3 capítulos, pero como el segundo capitulo me salió mas largo de lo que pensaba el capitulo 2 lo dividí en dos partes.

Sin mas que decir, espero y les gusto. Saludos :3

Capitulo 2 Primera parte

Flashback

-Rayooooooz ese maldito de tobi, justo cuando le estábamos dando una buena paliza el muy cobarde escapa- decía Naruto, acostado en una camilla con graves heridas, todos se preguntaban como es que todavía podía hablar.

-Naruto deja de quejarte que las heridas se abrirán mas- dijo sakura tratando atendiendo a Naruto

El rubio noto algo distraída a sakura y dejo de quejarse por unos segundos hasta que volvió hablar

-Gracias Sakura chan, no pongas esa cara todo saldrá bien- hiso una gran sonrisa el rubio, que había notado que Sakura estaba preocupada

-Si lose, es solo que sentí una corazonada- hiso una leve sonrisa- estoy emocionada de que acabe esta guerra...tal vez el equipo 7 volvamos a estar juntos de nuevo

Naruto, se puso un poco serio, bajo la mirada, pero para que Sakura estuviera tranquila, volvio a levantarla

-Sakura chan yo te dije que esto no lo haría por la promesa que te hice, traeré de vuelta a Sasuke y volveremos hacer misiones juntos como antes

-Gracias Naruto...-la peli rosa se limpio unas pocas lagrimas que tenia, pero no esta segura de que realmente el equipo 7 volvería a estar juntos- voy por unas vendas no tardo- se levanto, dándole la espalda al rubio

-Sakura chan, Sasuke estuvo peleando con migo contra Tobi...

La peli rosa volteo sorprendida, tras escuchar aquellas palabras, o quizá era por el nombre que acababa de pronunciar el rubio

- ¿Y..- se detuvo por un momento, dudo en preguntar ya que en el fondo ella no creía que sasuke se había vuelto bueno, no quería preguntar por el, no quería verlo, no quería volver a ver esa maldad del uchiha, a ella le dolía tanto era como si le enterraran un cuchillo en el corazón, cada vez que veía a sasuke, Ya que el la había intentado matar tres veces...aunque ella era la que iba atacarlo sabiendo que no iba a poder con el, había sido rescatada esas tres veces, por Yamato, Kakashi y Naruto, ella se sentía una inútil y una molestia, sabia que había cometido un error tras otro, pero no quería volver a fallarles a los que siempre la habían protegido en especial Naruto, no quería verlo hundido en la obscuridad, esa mirada que ella no reconocía otra vez ya que seria otro ataque para su corazón, ya que ella lo seguía amando a pesar de todo.

-Sakura chan tienes que ir con el, esta igual de herido que yo, se me desapareció parece que no quiso venir- se callo por un minuto-pero el me estaba ayudando contra Tobi, no me dijo porque, Pero no es porque quiera regresar a Konoha, te estoy siendo sincero, el aun odia todo de Konoha, pero de repente el también quiso matar a Tobi- intento recuperar el aliento-supongo que el también tubo que ver con la matanza de su clan.

-¿pero...porque yo tengo que ir?- dijo sakura algo insegura

Naruto se sorprendió de la respuesta de Sakura, pensó que se pondría feliz e iría corriendo hacia el, pero naruto se sintió tonto en pensar que la Pelirosa reaccionaria de esa forma, aunque después se dio cuanta del porque esa reacción de Sakura

-Sasuke ya no es el que viste la ultima vez- dijo decidido-ahora esta mas tranquilo, bueno parece confundido, pero ya no tiene esa mirada fría y de maldad...Y te estoy diciendo que vallas tu porque Sasuke tiene que verte, y tu tienes que curarlo esta gravemente herido

-Pero... yo no creo que tenga que ir yo

-Que demonios estas diciendo Sakura-chan? ya no te hagas la fuerte, no estas haciendo mal, no tengas miedo, yo se que sigues amando tanto a Sasuke, por eso tienen que hablar, por eso tienes que ir a curarlo, yo se que tu también puedes abrirle los ojos, así que deja de decir tonteria y ve!- dijo exaltado

Sakura se dio cuenta que Naruto tenia razón, no tenia que tener miedo, al fin y al cabo ella era mas fuerte, y habria sabido salir de aquellas fuertes depresiones que le recordaban a Uchiha

-Ok Naruto- dijo sonriéndole- Gracias, siempre estas para apoyarme muchas gracias

-igual Sakura-chan gracias por ser mi amiga- Hiso su típica sonrisa de niño chiquito-confió en ti

A sakura esto le pareció como una despedida pero sabia que eso no iba a pasar, no ahora pero cuando iba a hablar, Naruto la interrumpió,

-Sakura chan ¿en donde esta Hinata?- dijo buscando alrededor

-Esta con Neji, shino, y Kiba ¿porque?- sakura se dio cuanta de la pregunta tonta que había hecho, sabia porque Naruto quería ver a Hinata después de todo ella lo amaba- iré a decirle que te venga a ver...

-Aquí estoy Sakura chan- se escucho la vos de Hinata que venia a ver como estaban por ahí, aunque sakura sabia que en realidad venia a ver a Naruto

-Hinata!- Grito Naruto con una cara de felicidad como la de un niño al que le van a comprar el juguete que siempre había querido

-Bueno me voy- sakura soltó una pequeña risita al ver la expresión de Naruto

Hinata y Naruto vieron como se iba la pelirosa, en eso Hinata volteo Hacia el

-Naruto kun- Sonrió...

Sakura iba a toda prisa, viendo por todas partes para encontrar a Sasuke, pero no la veía en ninguna parte, incluso fue un poco mas allá de donde estaban todo lo que habían peleado en la guerra pero no logro ver nada, se detuvo un momento para poder tragar aire ya que se había cansado de ir muy rápido, tenia que admitir que mas que miedo sentía nervios como una chica en su primera cita, pensó que era algo tonto, pero así es como se siente una chica enamorada. No sabia que iba a pasar para lo encontrara, no sabia como iba actuar ella y la reacción de Uchiha, pero de algo estaba segura...que iba a verle la cara y decirle todas las idioteces que había hecho.

Pasando una hora, sakura no lo encontraba, intento pensar en donde estaría, hasta que pasando unos segundos se había dado cuenta, y la respuesta era muy ovia...

-En Konoha...- se dijo

Aunque tardo mucho en llegar, se dio cuenta que la aldea estaba algo bacía, era de suponerse la poca gente que se había quedado ahí, eran madres con sus hijos, familias que no tenían ningún tipo de poder, la mayoría estaban encerradas en sus casas con miedo de salir ya que no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando en la guerra. Sakura decidió caminar hasta el lugar en donde antes era el hogar de los Uchihas, cuando llego, camina despacio, le dio escalofríos con tan solo pensar de como todos los de este clan habían sido asesinados. Todo el lugar estaba desierto, descuidado, Sakura empezaba a asustarle de los pequeños ruidos que escuchaba de su imaginación, pero eso no la detuvo y siguió caminando a pasos lentos, hasta que por fin lo encontró de espalda, sentado viendo hacia una casa, lo que hiso suponer a sakura que era en donde el vivía antes. Se quedo parada por minutos sin decir nada, solo lo estaba viendo, y al parecer este no se había dado cuenta de su presencia

-Sasuke-kun- hablo despacio la pelirosa

Uchiha no volteo a verla, aunque no era necesario porque el reconocía perfectamente aquella voz

-Sakura...¿ A que has venido?

Sakura noto que hablo con dificultad, sabia que estaba herido y gravemente, se quedo congelada pero se decidió a ir con el, pero al momento de dar un paso...

-Detente Sakura, ni se ocurra hacerlo- decía fríamente

-¿que demonios estas diciendo Sasuke? estas gravemente herido

-¿Y como para que me quieres curar? Ya te lo había dicho antes, no cambiare de opinión yo seguiré con mi odio hacia Konoha y destruiré todo y a todos, o ¿Acaso planeas intentar matarme como ya lo habías intentado?

-No..no lo hare

-y ¿porque no Sakura? esta es tu oportunidad, estoy herido como ya lo has notado, no tengo demasiadas fuerzas, esta es una oportunidad perfecta para acabar con migo, porque si no lo haces será demasiado tarde, te lo aseguró!- seguía hablando sin verle la cara a Sakura

La pelirosa, no supo que decir, hasta que Uchiha no escucho que contestara siguió

-hmp Supongo que Naruto fue el que te dijo que también estuve peleando contra Tobi ¿verdad?

Sakura siguió sin hablar

-Haha de seguro el muy idiota pensó que estaba ayudándolo, aunque después se dio cuenta que no fue asi y se lo deje claro también claro, Yo solo quiero matar al maldito de Tobi porque tambien por culpa de el mi clan fue asesinado, mi familia esta muerta y Mi hermano...mi hermano Itachi esta muerto, pero claro ninguno de ustedes entiende lo que yo siento y no me detendré

-Tal vez no sepa lo estas sintiendo-por fin hablo- pero te entiendo...entiendo tu dolor

Uchiha no hablo

-Basta de esto Sasuke, todo lo que estas haciendo es una locura, se que elegiste el mal y la venganza, pero...pero esto no te esta haciendo bien, ¿vez como estas ahorita?, tal vez Konoha fue el responsable de hacer que tu clan desapareciera, pero no todos los de la aldea tenemos la culpa, no andes culpando a todos como un niño chiquito, a todos nos dolió tu partida, no sabes como has lastimado a Naruto y...-decidió omitir el "mi"-Sabes que nosotros siempre te consideraremos parte del equipo 7, eres nuestra familia, Naruto no descansara hasta traerte de vuelta, pero yo...-sonrió- También no descansare hasta traerte de vuelta y hacer que todo ese dolor se te quite

Uchiha volteo a verla, Sakura noto que tenia la mirada fría, pero no fría de odio era como de tristeza y enojo.

-Bien Sakura- dijo, y se paro dejándole de dar la espalda, hasta que quedo en frente de ella viéndola a los ojos- Si no vas a Matarme...entonces-saco su espada-yo mismo te matare y ahora no hay quien te salve

-Pues bien- dijo sakura levantando su mano derecha y la hiso puño, de repente salió esa energía azul de los ninjas médicos en su puño y se puso posición de ataque- Yo no te matare...Yo te detendré- ella le sonrio... y Uchiha hiso una cara de expresivo, no esperara que dijera eso…


	3. Chapter 2 Segunda parte

Capitulo 2 Segunda Parte

Sakura fue la primera en ir a atacar a Sasuke, este no hiso ningún movimiento pero cuando vio que la pelirosa se acercaba también fue hacia ella, Sakura estaba consiente de que no era rival para Sasuke también siempre supo que ella no seria capas de detenerlo y confió ciegamente en Naruto, pero esta vez el no estaba aquí para ayudarla ella era parte del equipo siete y ella también quería ayudar, nunca había tomado decisiones buenas, pero esta vez era lo correcto, no intentaría matar a Sasuke ahora intentaría detenerlo así tuviera que poner en peligro su vida, lo haría porque ella lo único que quería era un final feliz para el equipo 7. Esta vez sakura talvez tuviera una pequeña oportunidad de detener a Sasuke porque el estaba gravemente herido, se pregunto como le habia hecho para sacar fuerzas para pararse e irla a atacar.

Cuando sakura estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de sasuke, esta intento darle un golpe en la pansa, pero este la esquivo dando un pequeño tropiezo del pequeño dolor que sintió de sus heridas, este le regreso el ataque con su espada sakura se hecho para atrás pero la espada la le causo una herida en su brazo derecho, no era grave afortunadamente .Quedaron otra vez frente a frente

-Ubiera sido mejor que no vinieras a buscarme Sakura, bien pudiste haber seguido con tu vida, pero tu misma escogiste la muerte hoy y ahora, pudiste haberme matado, pero no lo hiciste, y ahora…-Uchiha sintió un gran dolor haciendo que este se retorciera del dolor, puso su mano en la boca y cuando la vio estaba llena de sangre, cuando levanto la mirada vio que esta de inmediato iba hacia el, pero no era para ayudarlo, era para darle un golpe y asi dejarlo inconsciente, aprovechándose de que estaba herido, Sasuke sabia que sakura no era ingenua la conocía perfectamente, bueno al menos conocía a la sakura que había estado con el hacia 3 años, pero estaba consiente ahora de que sakura habia cambiado de una forma madurado, la sakura que el había conocido nunca hubiera sido capar de atacarlo o matarlo.

Cuando este noto que la pelirosa lo iba atacar, este no se dejo con una gran rapidez desapareció, sakura se detuvo y estuvo a punto de caerse ya que su puño había quedado en el aire, volteo para todos lados pero no vio señales de el.

-Aquí atrás…

Sintió una fría y afilada espara sakura en su cuello, sasuke estaba atrás de ella. Esto era muy parecido cuando sasuke se había marchado y sakura lo habia intentado detener, y a una velocidad impresionante en unos segundos el estaba atrás de ella, sasuke le habia dado las gracias algo que sakura nunca olvidaría, pero esta vez era diferente ya que no habrían palabras de agradecimiento, Sasuke la intentaría matar, pero se estaba tardando demasiado, en ese momento sakura sabia que Sasuke no tenia tanto odio como la ultima vez que lo vio, noto que estaba mas tranquilo, o confundido por toda la verdad que había descubierto.

-Ya se lo dije a Naruto nada de lo que digan hará que cambie de opinión, es demasiado tarde para eso

-Ya deja de una vez tu venganza, ya descubriste algo puedo verlo en tus ojos, estas mas tranquilo, no tienes esa mirada fría a la de la ultima vez, si ya sabes lo que paso, entonces a de ser porque Konoha no tubo la culpa de la matanza de los Uchiha, bueno…no todos la tuvimos no nos eches la culpa a todos, ahora hay gente muy buena en konoha, ya no los que habían mandado a Itachi a matar a tu familia, ya no están, ahora estamos todos…todos los que conociste, todos los que te queremos de vuelta,

-Tu no entiendes nada, tienes a tu familia con tigo, nunca sufriste de soledad, nunca…nunca has sentido tanto odio como yo lo siento!- alzaba la voz- No han matado a toda tu familia, que todo sean estúpidas mentiras y que nunca te digan la verdad, pero ahora la se, Hahaha- empezó ha reírse- pero por alguna extraña razón tengo ganas de acabar con Konoha

-No te hagas el sufrido, Naruto…sintió lo mismo que tu, tal vez no paso lo mismo, pero sintió lo mismo que tu, el sufrió por estar solo y no conocer a sus padres, el sufrió porque nadie quería ser su amigo y todos lo adultos lo odiaba, al principio el tal vez haya pensado en vengarse de todos, pero no lo hiso, el se esforzó demasiado para salir adelante, y que todos lo admiraran, su sueño es ser hokague .

Hubo un largo silencio

-Pero su sufrimiento fue diferente al mio…-bajo la voz

-Te vamos a traer de vuelta, Naruto no descansara hasta traerte de vuelta y yo tampoco, el no aceptara ser hokague si no es capas de salvarte, sabes…creo que yo influí en su decisión

Uchiha no dijo nada

-Yo hice que me prometiera traerte de vuelta pasara lo que pasara- agacho la cabeza- Yo quería que estuvieras con nosotros, no me hacia la idea de estar sin ti, desde ese entonces naruto no descanso, pero cuando me di cuanta de mi error, hise lo posible para que naruto olvidara su promesa y dejara de buscarte, pero era demasiado tarde porque el ya no lo hacia por la promesa…yo quería verte muerto! muerto para que no te siguieras hundiendo en tu estúpida obscuridad, pero se que puedes cambiar yo se que no tienes tanta obscuridad como tu cres, porque en el fondo sigues siendo el Sasuke que conocí y ahorita mismo puedo verlo…-se quedo callada un momento- asi que estaras de vuelta quieras o no porque nosotros te ayudaremos, el equipo 7

Sasuke seguía callado, no decía nada, pasando un minuto

-I…diotas

Sakura sintió una gran ira, sabia que ella era de carácter fuerte pero esto habia pasado los limites, asi que bajita la mano le dio una patada en una de sus heridas sin que este se percatara hasta que habia sentido un fuerte dolor, haciendo que se distrajera, sakura volteo la cara despacio, viéndolo a los ojos, sasuke nunca habia visto esa mirada antes, era como ver a un demonio

-No nos digas Idiotas!- se voltio completa y lo logro golpear, haciendo que este quedara inconsciente

-¿A donde fue Sakura- chan Naruto kun?- pregunto Hinata sin tener idea de lo que pasaba

-Fue a buscar a Sasuke

-¿a Sasuke?- se quedo sorprendida- pero ¿Cómo?

-El estuvo peleando con migo contra tobi, pero no fue por ayudarme o ayudar a konoha, solo lo hacia por el y su clan ya que tobi influyo mucho en eso

- ¿sakura chan fue a curarle las heridas verdad?

-si el no quiso volver

-Naruto kun nose si lo hayas pensado, pero sakura chan corre peligro con el

-No Hinata, Ya no corre peligro, Sasuke ya no es el mismo con esa maldad de antes, ahora lo vi diferente, no se si todo lo que le dije allá ayudado, pero confió en Sakura chan porque al fin y al cabo ella también es del equipo 7…además ella ama tanto a Sasuke… Nunca quise verlo porque yo también la quería, pero me di cuanta que los sentimientos de Sakura por Sasuke eran sinceros, y creo…que ella también es correspondida

-¿Cómo..?

-Se que es difícil de creer, pero cuando estuvimos en el mismo equipo, siempre note que Sakura para sasuke era muy importante, siempre estaba para también protegerla, el muy idiota no quiso darse cuenta y dejarse querer, tenia miedo de encariñarse, porque asi como los lazos entre el y yo son fuertes, también los tiene con Sakura, ella era la única que llenaba su basia existencia, Yo lo vi ya que yo entendía a Sasuke el y yo pasamos por lo mismo éramos…bueno mas bien somos como hermanos

-Nunca lo vi de esa manera, pero ahora que lo dices, es cierto, Sakura no se imagina que sus sentimientos son correspondidos- empezó a reírse

-Hinata, Gracias por venir- decía naruto contento

-No es nada Naruto-kun-dijo algo apenada

-Hinata…siento no haberme dado cuenta desde antes…de tus sentimientos por mi…-hiso una cara un poco mas seria

-emm emm no…no te preocupes…eso ahora no importa- nunca se imagino que Naruto tocara el tema, de hecho desde su declaración, nunca habían hablado de eso, no hubo tiempo para nada, ella de le habia declarado para protegerlo, por lo que sabia que ella moriría protegiéndolo esa vez no tuvo miedo ¿Por qué tener miedo de morir por lo que mas amas, y a lo que mas admiras e hiso que siguieras adelante?. Hinata nunca se imagino que saldría viva de ahí por eso confeso todo, pero ahora ella seguía viva y no sabría que decir.

-No Hinata eso importa y mucho, segui enamorado de sakura sin darme cuenta de que tu…bueno me amabas jeje- se puso medio rojo- Nunca imagine que tu me querías, digo nadie lo hacia, y tu fuiste la única que creyo en mi jejeje

Hinata se puso roja

-Eres genial Hinata en verdad muchas gracias- le seguía sonriendo, era aquella sonrisa que habia salvado a hinata en tantas ocasiones

-No…no tienes porque andar diciendo eso enserio no te preocupes

-Yo también te amo- le sonrrio era una felicidad de alegría y emoción al mismo tiempo.

Naruto se levanto de la camilla y se dirigía hacia ella a pasos lentos, Hinata se quedo inmóvil impactada por la palabras del rubio, no se lo crei, este agarro y la abraso

-Se que me tarde demasiado y talvez sea algo tarde y repentino, se que no has de estar muy convencida, pero créeme ¿Cómo no voy a amar a una persona tan genial como tu? Eres rara y extraña ,siempre pensé eso de ti, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que eras una persona fuerte y similar a mi incluso te dije que me gustaban las personas como tu y eso siempre fue verdad, siempre estuviste apoyándome, creyendo en mi, y protegiéndome-la abrazo mas fuerte- ahora mismo te amo…

Hinata tenia los ojos abiertos, no se esperaba eso, no lo pensó pero lo único que hiso fue regresarle el abraso llorando…

Sasuke estaba abriendo los ojos, no sabia en donde estaba de hecho no recordaba lo que habia pasado, hasta que por fin recordó, se levanto rápido, y noto que no sentía ningún dolor y cuando vio estaba todo vendado y sus heridas ya no se notaban, se quedo ahí sentado pensando, hasta que empezó a buscar por todas partes y la vio estaba parada viendo hacia el cielo

-Valla con que ya despertaste- dijo sakura volteándolo a ver y sonriéndole

Al ver que sasuke no le contestaba y nada mas se le quedaba viendo, sakura siguió

-No me pongas esa cara, ¿siempre tienes que quedarte callado?- empezó a carcajearse- ya estas bien ya te cure

-Sakura…te dije que no lo hicieras ¿sabias que ahorita mismo puedo matarte por tu error?-seguia viéndola seriamente

-Si…lose- no siguió

-tuviste suerte, si no hubiera estado herido, te hubiera matado rápido

-Pero no lo hiciste…

-Pero lo puedo hacer

-Pero no lo harás

-y ¿Cómo porque piensas que no lo hare?

Sakura no hablo, lo que pareció un silencio largo

.¿sabes? ahorita estuve pensando y creo, que siempre me e metido en tus asuntos demasiado, creo que hasta si parecía fastidiosa, pero siempre lo hice porque te amaba porque siempre estuve preocupada por ti, y creo que en el fondo sabia que te marcharías, pero al último mis intentos por detenerte fueron imposibles- dio un paso hacia Sasuke- Yo..no puedo detenerte, pero el que se que si lo hará es Naruto, porque a pesar de que yo no quiera el seguirá porque eres su hermano, asi que has lo que quieras Sasuke, no te llevare ala fuerza, no importa si sigues con tu odio y tu venganza, aunque ahora noto que estas cambiando, hagas lo que hagas yo…te seguiré amando, asi que me voy, ya no seré mas un estorbo… o ¿me quieres matar ahorita mismo? Si quieres hazlo… aunque intente defenderme no podre, ya que no soy rival para ti

Sasuke no la dejo de ver con su mirada seria

-Ahorita no me sirve de nada matarte, pero tal vez lo haga después-se detuvo por un momento- puedes irte

Sakura se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, pero agarro y se volteo para marcharse

-Sakura…

-Que pasa?- noto que uchiha se tocaba el cachete, no se habia percatado de que desde que despertó este tenia la mano en el cachete -¿te duele una muela? Pues si como no con tanta maldad ya se te a deber picado una- bromeo

-No! Tu golpe…

-¿Mi golpe?¿que golpe?- entonces recordó el golpe que le había dado cuando lo dejo inconsciente, a sakura se le había olvidado que tenia una fuerza increíble la misma que tsunade, se acordó que cuando golpeo a sasuke este salió volando golpeándose contra una roca- o sierto, se me olvido curarte ahí

Se dirigió hacia sasuke, le quito la mano del cachete y se dio cuenta que lo tenia morado, sakura nunca pensó golpear a alguien asi mucho menos se imagino que a Sasuke, agarro y empezó a utilizar sus poderes curativos para curarlo

-Sakura, eres un monstruo- dijo este con un tono de dolor

-¿Qué dices?- a sakura le sorprendió que le dijera eso, pero se molesto porque no le gustaba que le dijeran monstro ya se lo habían dicho- si es por el golpe que te di fue tu culpa

Se quedaron callados lo dos

-Tienes un carácter Horrible sakura- dijo este hablando mejor

-¿Qué?!- esta se molesto y se sin querer se le fue una mano dándole un pequeño golpe- ai lo siento, ahorita me encargo de eso también

-Hmp- sakura se estaba dando cuenta de que sasuke estaba demasiado tranquilo, era ver al viejo sasuke de antes, y eso le causo una pequeña alegría, aunque intento no emocionarse porque el pordria volver a ser malo.-

En eso se escucho una gran explosión, un gran ruido, que hacia temblar a cualquiera, Tobi habia vuelto y la explosión venia de donde estaban todos lo que estaban luchando en la guerra

-Listo, y perdón por los golpes, me voy a ayudar- iba a levantase pero Sasuke le agarro el brazo

-Espera Sakura- Sus miradas se cruzaron, viéndose fijamente, muy cerca…

Todos estaban demasiado heridos muy pocos podían pelear, naruto gracias a sakura tenia fuerzas para luchar

-Me esta buscando, voy a enfrentarlo

-Yo voy a ayudarte, voy con tigo naruto-kun

-No, quédate, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que con lo de Pein, quédate a cuidar a tus amigos te necesitan tu byakugan les ayudara mucho, eres fuerte Hinata

-Pero…- de detuvo y supo que esta pelea era de Naruto que ella seria nada mas un estorbo- Bien, Cuídate mucho Naruto- kun se que ganaras- le dio un beso y se fue

-Gracias Hinata- vio como Hinata se hiba a proteger a los demás, este no la dejos de ver y sonrio, sabia que era muy afortunado de tenerle

Naruto empezó a pelear contra Tobi, y el gran monstruo que habia despertado tobi, la combinación de todos los demonios de colas.

-Naruto, es demasiado fuerte- le decía kiubi quien ahora era amigo y aliado de Naruto

-Si lose…pero lo detendremos

-¿Naruto…cres que salgamos de esta?

-Claro que saldremos de esta, pues soy Naruto Uzumaky el próximo y mejor Hokague, porsupuesto que saldremos de esta, te tengo a ti con migo - kyubi supo que era mentira

-Bien Naruto entonces rompámosle la cara a este tipo irritante- sonrio

Habia pasado un buen rato, todos a quien habían ido ayudar a Naruto estaban gravemente heridos, solo era el y Tobi, este tenia las de ganar, le estaba ganando a Naruto, pero Naruto no quería morir sin vencer a este, no se rendia pero no sabia como hacerle para vencerlo, aunque se las ingeniaba

-Ya llego tu hora Naruto- dijo tobi con un tono burlante

Cuando Tobi hiba atacar ,recibió un golpe, pero no fue de Naruto

-Naruto ¿estas bien?- era Sakura

-¿Sakura- chan que haces aquí?- pregunto naruto sorprendido

-Pues que no es ovio tonto, vino a ayudarte

Naruto no lo creía conocía la voz perfectamente, volteo y era Sasuke habia venido con Sakura,este le hiso una pequeña sonrisa ya habia vuelto el viejo Sasuke, este le estrecho la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Jeje Gracias, Sabia que vendrías…Hermano- naruto estaba demasiado feliz

-¿Cómo dejaría a mi Hermano luchando contra este idiota?- se rio

Sakura estaba demasiado feliz, ahora esta su antiguo equipo reunido, como antes, "este es el momento feliz del equipo 7" pensó sakura, aunque faltaba Kakashi pero era normal sabia que llegaría ,al fin siempre era impuntual

-jee ese estúpido de kakashi siempre llega tarde- dijo Sasuke

-Asi es el equipo 7- dijo Naruto

-Un equipo de puros tontos- Dijo sasuke

-Entonses tu también eres el tonto Sasuke- dijo naruto riéndose

-Bien entonces vamos todos a pelear unidos- dijo Sakura feliz- unidos lo venceremos, ¿listos?

Sasuke y Naruto que estaban mas delante de sakura se quedaron callados, sakura se quedo extrañada, los dos la voltearon a ver, Naruto le sonreía

-Realmente eres un estorbo Sakura…-Sasuke seguía viéndola, con una sonrrida, Sakura nunca lo había visto sonreír asi, era una sonrisa tan perfecta y seria al mismo tiempo, pero demostraba su bondad y felicidad el Hombre realmente era perfecto- siento haberte hecho sufrir, pero ahora no lo hare mas, porque no me perdonaría si te pasara algo ahora- la agarro y la beso la abraso, después la empujo haciendo que esta callera en una pequeña grieta que había ahí, sakura intento levantarse pero no podía, y lo vio a los dos ahí juntos, como unos angeles- Yo siempre te ame sakura, Gracias por todo…- este se volteo y le hiso una seña de adiós con la mano

-Adiós Sakura- chan- Naruto también le sonrió y se volteo- vive y cuídate sakura

-Esperen ¿Por qué hacen esto? Tenemos que hacerlo juntos ¿Qué están planeando?- estaba desesperada, sakura sabia la respuesta a todas sus preguntas pero no quería verlo

-¿Listo dobe?- pregunto sasuke

-Claro teme ,nunca e estado mas que listo- "lo siento Hinata, no tuve tiempo para estar con tigo, solo puedo decir que te amo" se dijo

"Naruto-kun" Hinata vio al cielo preocupada

A los dos se les estaban saliendo las lagrimas, Naruto empezó hacer un enorme Rasengan y Sasuke un enorme Chidori se veian realmente poderosos, siempre los habían usado para atacarse a si mismo pero esta vez combinarían sus poderes

-Vamos Hermano!- grito Sasuke y volteo a ver a sakura por ultimas vez

-Claro Hermano!- Naruto rio

Los dos corrieron para atacar juntos.

-Nooooo!por favor no lo hagan! Detenganseeee!

-No puede ser- llego Kakashi…


	4. Un Final feliz para el equipo 7

**Un Final Feliz para el equipo 7 (Final)**

Sakura iba caminando hundida en sus pensamientos por recordar aquel momento, sintió como si hubiera pasado ayer. Se sintió bien de ver a Hinata al fin y al cabo ella había pasado por lo mismo que sakura , estaban locamente enamoradas, pusieron su vida en riesgo por ellos, se le declararon, y , estos tardaron, tarde pero se dieron cuenta, sus sentimientos de las dos fueron correspondidos aunque la diferencia era que uno era luz y el otro obscuridad.

Estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, feliz porque Hinata tendría un hijo de Naruto, y ella no lo tendría nunca de la persona que amo...

Alzo la vista y vio hacia donde estaban los rostros de los que habían sido Hokagues en Konoha, pero ella vio la cara plasmada ahí de alguien en especial, La de Naruto, la acaban de acabar, a SaKura le dio un poco de gracia ya que todos los Hokagues salían serios o con una pequeña sonrisa, pero la de Naruto se destacaba porque pusieron su gran sonrisa, de esas que con tan solo verla una vez te causa felicidad, Su rostro estaba en medio de los demás, a Sakura le pareció triste que Naruto no lo viera. Todos en la aldea apreciaban y admiraban a Naruto, era una gran héroe, pero a Sasuke a pesar de todo lo que hiso había salvado la aldea y también merecía ser reconocido como un Héroe.

Todos se preguntaban como es que Sasuke había cambiado de opinión tan rápido, se les hiso extraño, fue muy repentino que dejara su venganza, su odio por destruir Konoha le dijeron a Sakura que lo había hecho bien en hacer que sasuke olvidara todo eso, pero no fue así. Ella sabia que Sasuke hubiera seguido con su venganza hacia Konoha, no con el mismo odio e antes pero lo haría, tal vez Sakura si haya influido en su decisión, pero Sasuke sabia que iba a morir desde antes, así que decidió hacer lo mejor en su ultimo momento de vida, y estar con su equipo. En el fondo el realmente quería que fuera así.

Ella nunca lo dejo de amar, lo intento, intento odiarlo, aborrecerlo y todo, pero nunca pudo, en cambio sus sentimientos cada vez crecieron mas por el hasta el grado de que lo amara locamente, no era una obsesión, simplemente era amor ...Esto es lo que hace el ser humano cuando realmente se enamora.

Todos pensaban que sasuke nunca amaría a alguien por que el siempre estaría solo, sabían que no tenia sentimientos. Pero ella y su equipo sabían que si, muy en el fondo pero el los tenia, Todas las personas de este planeta tienen sentimientos, emociones asi uno intente ocultarlos por un tiempo volverán, esa es la naturaleza del ser Humano. Para Sakura fue una gran sorpresa que sus sentimientos hayan sido correspondidos, el la había intentado matar mas de tres veces, nunca supo porque, el le rompió su corazón, a veces era un grosero. Pero ella se había enamorado del verdadero Sasuke, y el de ella.

-Sasuke kun ,tu clan, tu ambición...tu sueño no se cumplió- sintió un poco de pena, porque a ella le hubiera gustado ser con quien Sasuke restableciera su clan ¿sasuke había pensado en ella?. Se sentó en una banquita en un parque y empezó a comerse un bocadillo que traía ella misma. Nadie estaba ya que los demás equipos estaban en misiones juntos, todos completos. Pero el equipo de Sakura ya no estaba, se había desecho, ya no harían misiones juntos como antes, ya no irían a comer todos juntos, porque su equipo ya no volvería nunca mas, ahora ella se sentía sola.

-Sakura !- grito sai desde lejos, que se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella

-Sai ¿que te trae por aqui?- pregunto- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

- Después de cuatro meses apenas me estoy recuperando de la guerra- venia cogiendo- pero si, ya me siento algo bien- se sentó a su lado

Hubo un gran silencio

-¿Los extrañas verdad? no has dejado de pensar en ellos- pregunto sai afirmando

- La verdad es que si, todavía no lo supero, me siento...

-Sola- completo sai- ¿Sabes? yo también me siento solo siempre me sentía así, pero cuando los conocí a ustedes, supe lo que era la verdadera amistad, incluso a ayudarlos a encontrar a Sasuke también se convirtió en mi ambición...al fin yo también formo parte del equipo 7 sakura, esta Kakashi y Yamato

Sakura lo vio, y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo una tonta, porque realmente no estaba sola, tenia a parte de su equipo con ella ,a sus amigos de Konoha

-Sakura, se que apenas intentaste quitarte la vida- dijo sai duramente

-Pero...¿como..?- pregunto sakura sorprendida

-No soy idiota Sakura, todos nos dimos cuenta...por favor ya no lo vuelvas hacer...- dijo enojado

-Lo siento pero...- dijo sakura agachando la cabeza

- A Naruto y a Sasuke no les hubiera gustado que hicieras eso, por algo no quisieron que pelearas, sasuke te empujo para que vivieras, no para que te quisieras matar, el quería verte feliz, no hagas esas idioteces

Sakura no contesto

-Se el dolor que sientes...pero en verdad escúchame Sakura vive por ellos!

Había pasado dos meces, Sakura muy rara vez se hiba a hacer misiones ahora se dedicaba a salvar la vida de la gente como ninja medico, le gustaba no quería volver a ver morir a gente, ella ya había pasado por eso y no le deseaba ese dolor a nadie.

Sai y Yamato habían salido por 6 meses a proteger a una aldea que necesitaba mucha ayuda, prometieron regresar. Kakashi...estaba intentando recuperarse de sus ultimas heridas todavía.

Sakura ya no vivía en su casa, sino...en la antigua casa del Uchiha, decidió que no quería ver muerto el hogar de los uchihas que parecía mas un desierto. Sabia estaba sola en ese lugar, pero ella sentía una gran satisfacción estar ahí. limpiaba las calles e intentaba dejar ese lugar limpio. Ino y Hinita la iban a visitar de vez en cuando, le decían que estaba loca, pero a Sakura no le importo, ella haría que el hogar de los Uchihas reviviera, aunque ya no estaban ahí, intentaba que se viera vivo el lugar

-Sakura chan- dijo Hinata quien llevaba ya seis meces de embarazo- esta muy bonito el día ¿no crees?

-Si- decía sakura alegremente- esta hermoso

Tenia que admitir que había cambiado, era menos agresiva, muy amable, y con muchas ganas de vivir, algunas noches se sentía sola, pero ya no intentaría sentirse así porque todos estaban ahí, en la aldea con ella. Últimamente era muy amiga de Hinata, aunque tambien era Ino, las tres eran muy unidas

Iban a dar un paseo, pero alguien se les puso en frente

-Jeje Hola chicas- dijo un ninja del sonido, riéndose malvadamente

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Sakura asustada

-Nadie...solo diré una cosa, por culpa de Uzumaki Naruto acabe en la cárcel, pero ahora e venido a vengarme, mi sorpresa fue triste cuando me entere que había muerto...hahahah- siguió riéndose- Pero , me entere que espera un hijo ¿que mejor venganza no? Matare a su novia y a su hijo...

-No...no lo hagas- decía Hinata nerviosa, viendo para todos lados esperando a que llegara alguien, pero para su mala suerte, la calle estaba mas vacía que nunca

-Hahaha Adios!- se dirigió hacia Hinata, haciendo de su puño derecho una espada larga y afilada

-No!- grito Hinata que puso posición de ataque

Pero Sakura se puso en frente de ella, para defenderla

-No te preocupes Hinata chan, defenderé a ti y a tu hija con mi vida, no dejare que les pase nada

-No.!Sakura chan no debes...- decía Hinata aterrorizada, quería ayudarla, de hecho Hinata y Sakura tenían el mismo nivel de fuerza, pero como estaba embarazada, no podía hacer nada ya que le dijeron que alteraría la salud dela niña

Sakura se puso en posición de ataque, no había paliado durante mucho tiempo, ni entrenado casi nada, pero sabría que podría, Se dirigió hacia el ninja con su puño para darle un golpe, y lo hiso, el ninja s callo inconsciente del gran puñetazo

-Pff ,El tipo nada mas era un payaso!- empezó a reírse- llevémoslo a la cárcel para que no lo dejen escapar otra vez

-Sakura chan Cuidado!- grito hinata desesperada

-¿Que… pasa?- volteo y ahi estaba el ninja del sonido atrás ella, tranquilo , ella no sabia porque, pero volvió a ver al frente hacia donde estaba Hinata que estaba aterrorizada, Sakura bajo la mirada y la espada le habia atravesado el cuerpo

-No!- grito Hinata, que sintió un gran dolor en su vientre, pero se puso en posición de ataque para usar su bakugan, estaba dispuesta a atacarlo

-Hinata para!- grito kakashi- no arriesgues al niño

-pero...Sakura chan...- decía llorando

-No te preocupes yo la salvare...

Han pasado ocho horas y sakura seguía sin despertase

-No despierta Kakashi sensei- decía Hinata preocupada

-Esperemos a que lleguen los doctores- dijo kakashi, medio herido ya que no se había recuperado totalmente de sus heridas de la guerra- rayos...otra vez llegue tarde, lo siento Sakura...

-No se preocupe sensei- dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos despacio- no es su culpa...fue mi culpa por confiarme

-Sakura...- dijo kakashi

Sakura sonrió, y toco la pansa de Hinata

-¿Estan bien verdad?- pregunto Sakura

- Si lo estamos...gracias- dijo Hinata- pero tenia que haberte ayudado fui una cobarde

-No fuiste una cobarde, tu cambiaste Hinata, eres fuerte y valiente ¿Naruto te lo dijo no?- tosió poquito- solo seguiste tu instinto de madre

Hinata agacho la cabeza

-Cuando salga de esta, nos iremos a comer Remen jeje- dijo Sakura- y bolas de arroz, como les gustaba a ellos su comida favorita...Volveré alas misiones- después volteo a ver a Kakashi- como el equipo 7 ¿Verdad Sensei?

-Si Sakura, patéarenos traseros- rio Kakashi

-Jee...estoy emocionada...- cerro los ojos, y pensaron que se había quedado dormida, hasta que de repente le empezó a dar un ataque, como un tic nervioso, movía su cuerpo como si estuviera poseída y gritaba de dolor

-Sakura! ¿que tienes?- grito Hinata asustada

-¿Que demonios pasa?!- llego tsunade- no puede ser le esta dando un ataque, Vamos salgan ustedes, no pueden estar aquí

-Salgamos Hinata- le indico kakashi, que la ayudo a pararse para dirigirse hacia la salida

-No puede ser...- dijo Tsunade sorprendida...

Pasaron 4 horas y no decían nada, todos estaban ahí, esperando a que sakura se pusiera bien, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gai y Kakashi, Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, esperándola a que se recuperara

-No dicen nada- se quejo lee- Sakura san...

-Vengan- salió al fin Tsunade que estaba sudando del cansancio

-¿que paso?- pregunto Ino

-Tengo una mala noticia y la otra...es medio rara- dijo dudando

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto kakashi preocupado

Todos pasaron al cuarto en donde se encontraba Sakura, y no pudieron decir ni una sola palabra de la impresión, no se lo creían

-¿que nadie dirá nada?- pregunto sakura, despacio y adolorida ,estaba pálida

-¿Q...Q...Que..- no podía acabar la pregunta lee

-Sakura...¿Q...Q...Que es ese...- tampoco podia acabar la pregunta este Shikamaru

-Por el amor de dios- hablo al fin Ino- parecen tarados, parece que hubieran visto a un muerto- es...un bebe lo que tiene idiotas

-¿Pero como? ¿Sakura tu...?- pregunto Kakashi sorprendido

-¿No me digas que ese niño es de..?- pregunto Neji

-De Sasuke- dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Pero como? ¿cuando? ¿en donde?- pregunto Gai sorprendido, miro a todos para que le dieran una respuesta, pero no tenían porque contestarla todos sabían como, cuando y donde fue era algo ovio

-¿porque nunca dijiste nada Sakura?- pregunto Kakashi

-Yo... no sabia...sensei- hablaba con dificultad

-Nadie lo sabia- explico Tsunade- no tubo síntomas, la pansa no le creció, su regla seguía igual...parece que fue una sorpresa, un milagro, hay muy pocos casos como estos

-EH!- se sorprendió lee

-Aunque sakura, debiste haberte checado...tu y Hinata son unas descuidadas- vio a Hinata Tsunade y esta se avergonzó

-Gracias a dios logramos salvar al niño, salió antes de lo que tenia que ser, pero con un poco de cuidado, se pondrá bien...

-Mi...mi...hijo- lo abrazo Sakura feliz y se le salían las lagrimas- te cuidare y te protegeré...lo prometo...cuando salgamos de aquí...tu serás mi prioridad y mi vida...- hablaba con dificultad

-Bien!- grito lee emocionado- Tsunade sama ¿cuando darán de alta a Sakura?- pregunto emocionado

Tsunade no respondió, bajo la mirada y se volteo, todos entendieron que significaba eso

-No...No puede ser no!- grito Ino desesperada- Has algo, sálvala, ella no puede!

-La curaremos.!- grito Hinata

-No te alteres Hinata- le ordeno Kurenai que acaba de llegar

Sakura, no hablo, se quedo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, no podía creer que justo ahora...que ella había tenido un hijo, algo por lo que luchar diario y seguir adelante, fruto del amor de Sasuke y ella, no quería dejarlo solo, quiso soltar un llanto de lagrimas, y gritar, pero no lo hiso, tenia que estar tranquila

-Ya veo...con que moriré...- dijo despacio

-No sakura chan tu no..- dijo Hinata

-Jeje...no se preocupen...la vida es injusta muchas veces...pero por algo pasan las cosas ¿no?- de detuvo un buen rato- yo ahora mas que nunca tenia ganas de vivir- se le empezaron a salir mas las lagrimas- Gracias a todos por estar aquí- ya hablaba mejor- en verdad gracias, fueron lo mejor que pude haber tenido- seguía llorando- Kakashi sensei por favor...- cerro los ojos del profundo dolor que sentía al no poder estar con su hijo- por favor cuide de mi hijo, se lo suplico!- alzo la voz

-Sakura...- hablo kakashi sorprendido

-Cuídelo, y protéjalo, explíquele todo lo que paso, que nunca se sienta solo y...

-Esta bien Sakura no te esfuerces demasiado- le indico kakashi- ahora este niño será mi prioridad, lo cuidare y lo protegeré con mi propia vida hasta el final...- se agacho kakashi y se limpio algunas lagrimas, gai le puso la mano en su hombro

-Sakura san, si me lo permites yo también quisiera cuidar de el- dijo lee- le daré todo al niño lo prometo

-Claro lee - dijo Sakura despacio llorando y le sonrio- eres genial, yo se que tu le enseñaras mucho a mi hijo y mas porque nunca te rindes

-Gracias Sakura san- se puso la el codo en los ojos para limpiarse las lagrimas

-Y también necesitara de una mujer que se haga cargo- dijo llorando ino

-Jeje nada mas no le pegues tu carácter por favor

-Sakura, todos vigilaremos y cuidaremos a tu hijo- dijo shikamaru que volteo a ver a Hinata- al igual que la hija de Naruto...

-Gracias, en verdad gracias a todos!- les sonrió Sakura, que vio a su hijo que traía en sus brazos- Hijo, Mami se tiene que ir- el niño tenia los ojos abiertos, había sacado los ojos claros de Sakura nada mas que estos eran azules como el cielo, el cabello era negro como el de sasuke, al igual que su físico- jeje serás todo un galán hijo, lo bueno es que no sacaste la mirada fea de tu padre, no seas un grosero con las chicas pero tampoco te conviertas en un playboy, cuando crezcas entenderás porque mama y papa se tuvieron que ir, pero siempre estaremos con tigo siguiéndote el paso...Pórtate bien! auqui hay mucha gente que te cuidara y te amara- lo abraso bien fuerte- Tu padre y yo estaremos muy orgullosos de ti, rezaremos porque disfrutes y vivas de la vida, te esperaremos hijo!- no lo dejo de abrazar y se le salieron mas la lagrimas un buen- Te amo Hijo! y tu padre también te ama! a de estar brincado de alegría tu padre...en verdad, deseo tanto poder acompañarte en toda tu vida, pero...no podre...yo quiero estar con tigo en verdad!- hablo mas despacio llorando y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos- Te amo!...

"A Todos muchas gracias! nos volveremos a encontrar en algún momento! aunque no estuvieron Sai ni Yamato, los hecho de menos y no crean que se me olvida que son parte el equipo 7, Naruto, Sasuke y Yo los estaremos esperando ansiosamente y a usted Kakashi sensei también confió plenamente en usted y lo esperaremos, al fin y al cabo usted siempre es el ultimo en llegar, el impuntual, pero esta vez no se perderá en el camino de la vida...esta vez estará con mi hijo y estoy segura que usted estará muy feliz, y sera como un buen padre"

"Hijo, tu eres un Uchiha el único y el primero, el sueño de tu padre siempre fue tenerte...pero no nos imaginábamos que llegarías a este mundo y que me dejaría premiada. Tendrás a mucha gente a tu lado, no hay forma de que te sientas solo, yo y Sasuke kun estaremos eternamente con tigo, también te esperamos! estoy segura de que te llevaras muy bien con la hija de Hinata y Naruto chance y se hagan novios ¿no? jeje será de quien tu quieras pero consíguete a alguien que te ame realmente, disfruta de la vida y nunca te rindas tu restablecerás a los Uchihas, te amamos!"

Sakura estaba abriendo los ojos y los vio a ellos en frente ella, rodeados por una luz blanca inmensa que causaba paz y tranquilidad, Naruto se acerco y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que hacia que Sakura se pusiera de buenas, después en frente de ella apareció Sasuke con su inmensa belleza que la veía con felicidad, este le estrecho la mano sonriéndole y ella le dio la mano como dos novios enamorados, Naruto los abrazo a los dos ...este no era el final que esperaba sakura para el equipo 7, pero termino siendo un final Feliz...

**Y Hasta aquí acaba *m***

**Gracias por comentar mi finfic!, se que tuve algunos errores -.- pero soy una principiante en Fanfiction y mas o menos le entiendo xD, en el capitulo 2 segunda parte, no indique cuando se hacían el cambio de escenas, según yo lo hice pero me salió diferente en fanfiction y lo siento por eso, cuando averigüe como hacerle lo hare :)**

**Pues muy corto, pero para mi una gran satisfacción escribirlo, con algunos errores de dedo -.- . Gracias a los que siguieron mi historia! Y comentaron, un final triste lose… Bueno espero poder escribir otro fanfic de esta grandiosa pareja! **

**Cuídense y Saludos!**

**Les deseo lo mejor :) **


End file.
